Are we okay?
by PurpleRain012
Summary: One Shot: Lita and Trish get stuck in an elevator with two other individuals including one with which whom Lita is not happy with right now.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with, just the plot.**

**Set back in 2006 when Lita and Trish were still a part of the company. Let's just ignore all real life situations around that time.**

* * *

"Come on Lita, you're taking forever. Stop dragging and Let's go! It's time to have some fun!"

"What part of 'I don't want to go' don't you understand Trish?" Lita exclaimed. "Just let me stay in my room and take a bath and go to sleep. I need a long bath."

"You don't need a long bath. You need to just let loose and have fun. And you didn't even tell me the real reason why you're so upset with him because it can't be just the... "

"Just drop it Trish." Lita interrupted. "I don't want to talk about it."

Trish then turned and over to Lita with a pleading look. "Just tell me what happened because I know it's more than just the stupid story line! Please! Please please please please please!" Trish pried.

Lita started to look very annoyed and angry. Her voice cracking, "If you don't want me to go back into the room I suggest you drop it!"

"Fine. Let's just go."

* * *

_***3 hours later***_

"Didn't you have fun?" Trish asked as she entered the hotel lobby with Lita.

"Nope not really. I still want my bath. My hot, long bath." Lita answered.

"You're such a party pooper. You didn't even dance."

"Yea. Because I didn't want to be there in the first place."

"Whatever. Let's just go up and you can take your bath." Trish was slightly getting annoyed with her friend. She was just trying to be a good friend and help Lita get her mind off of the thing that was bugging her.

"Sounds like a plan."

The elevator opened on the hotel lobby after a long awkward silence which felt like forever, between the two. Trish pressed the button for the floor their room was located on trying to think of ways she could make Lita forget about her troubles.

"So, are you up for watching a movie when we get back up?" Trish asked her friend.

"Not really. I just want to take a bath a..."

"I know I know, 'and go to sleep'." Trish finished off for her. "Why is the elevator going back down to the lobby?"

"Maybe someone else needs to get in. Look Trish, I know I've been acting like a jerk but I just want to forget about all of this right now."

"It's okay. I underst..."

The sudden opening of the elevator doors stopped Trish from finishing saying what she was in the middle of.

"Come on pretty boy." A new voice added. "Hurry up, I wanna get back to my room sometime ..." The owner of the voice stopped talking when he saw a familiar redhead.

"Awkward." Trish muttered under her breath.

It wasn't that quiet since Lita heard her and gave her a look which would probably send Trish to an early death if looks could kill.

"Um, we can just get the next elevator." The owner of the voice said uncertainly.

The self proclaimed Legend Killer joined the blue eyed wrestler at the doors of the elevator. "I don't think so John. I don't care what problems you and the redhead are having right now but I don't wanna wait here any longer."

John glared at Randy, "Shut up. We can wait, it's not a problem."

"No. It's fine. Whatever. It's only going to take like a second to get up to our floors." Lita said quietly while trying her hardest not to make eye contact.

Randy got in the elevator while John reluctantly joined. "Sounds good enough for me."

The elevator doors once again closed making it's way to the 8th floor. Coincidentally, they were all going to the same floor.

"Well, this is awkwardly quiet." Randy stated with a smirk on his face.

John looked up at Randy with murder in his eyes. "Shut it pansy."

"Seriously Randy. Does your mind and mouth not have a filter?" Trish also was giving him a murderous look.

Lita was still not looking at anyone but it was clear she wanted to punch Randy in his face as her fists were clenching at her side.

"Look, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well it ain't..." John didn't get to finish what he was going to say because the elevator suddenly jerked and made his back meet the wall.

The others weren't quite as lucky as they all fell on the floor. Some harder than others.

"What the fuck was that?" John exclaimed.

"Perfect. That just made this night a million times better. Now we're gonna be stuck in this damn elevator. UGH! Why do these things happen to me?!" That was the first time Lita said anything since the two new occupants of the elevator entered.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" John demanded.

Lita finally got herself up off from the floor and looked John in the eyes. "Well, you are the reason as to why I'm having a shit day. You and your tramp."

"What the hell Li?! How many times do I have to tell you it was nothing? It was all a part of the script."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Here we go." She sat herself back on the floor in a comfortable position. This was going to be a long wait.

Randy looked amused as he joined Trish on the floor. "This should be fun. Just sit back, relax, and watch the show."

John just looked at the two who were seated on the floor. He was already annoyed at what Lita kept bringing up but he was getting a little more annoyed every time Randy added his own commentary. Lita, on the other head, ignored every thing that was going on around them.

"If it was all a part of the script then why didn't you tell me that you had to kiss that tramp?" Lita was not about to back down.

"I didn't tell you because I knew ya were gonna act like this." John retorted getting fed up by this.

"I'm only acting like this because you didn't tell me. Why the hell would I get mad if you had to kiss that slut for a the damn script? How many damn times did I have to kiss Edge and act all lovey dovey and that too in front of you!?"

"Alright fine. Maybe it wasn't in the script but we had to add something to make the story a little better and Maria suggested that we kiss."

Randy thought it was an appropriate time for him to add his commentary. "What the hell Cena? She suggested you kiss her and you did? You know she has a thing for you and she has for a while so you would just make out with her? She just wannted to find a way to throw herself at you. As if one kiss and you would forget all about Lita."

John looked like he was about to punch Randy. "You sound like one of the divas. Why don't you just shut the fuck up Orton?! This doesn't concern you!"

"Oh what? You're getting mad just because he's telling the truth?! You know damn well that everything he just said is the truth!" Lita was getting more and more angry with John as their argument continued and he could tell by the way her face looked like it was getting red.

"Okay seriously. When is this elevator going to start back up again?" Trish was not enjoying this. She was starting to feel very awkward and hated seeing her friend upset and angry. She didn't understand why Lita was mad at John for kissing Maria even though Randy did bring up a good point. But having a relationship with another wrestler on-screen was a part of their job at times. Lita knew that better than everyone since she was almost always paired up with a guy all throughout her career.

"Look John, you knew Maria likes you and had a thing for you for a long time so why did you have to kiss her? Why couldn't you just do something else?" Lita was trying to calm herself down because she was sick of fighting with John ever since his story line with Maria started. The kiss just put her off the edge.

"Do you really think I care that Maria likes me? I would never cheat on you. I would never break up with you just for her? You know I love you way too much to just throw our relationship away for some chick I don't even care about at all."

Lita looked down at the floor. She couldn't look at John anymore. She felt that she would cry if she kept looking at him. "I've heard that way too many times..."

John sighed "Not every guy is like Matt. Do you really think I would cheat on you?"

Lita could tell John looked very sincere because when she looked back up at him, he had a very hurt look on his face.

"I know I'm sorry but I can't help it. I trusted him and look at what he did."

"So what? Does that mean ya don't trust me at all or soemthin'?"

Lita could feel the tears in her eyes. "No. I trust you. I trust you so much and that scares me. I love you way more than I have ever loved Matt and I was with him for a couple of years. We have only been together for a year and this scares me. I feel like things are getting better and they might just get ruined." She finally admitted what was actually bothering her.

"Is that all? I mean, this scares me too. I never loved anyone as much as I love ya either." John said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Look Li, this story line with Maria isn't going anywhere and will probably just end real soon. I don't know what else to do. I wish I could just ask McMahon to end this but he probably thinks he's cooking up something new and good."

"I know. Look, I'm sorry and I'm really scared. I'm really happy with you and I love being with you. I guess I'm just scared something is going to screw this up. I don't know."

He lifted Lita's chin so that they were looking in one another's eyes. "Trust me babe. I won't let anything screw this up."

Lita finally smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Finally." Trish looked very happy to see her friend happy again. "She smiles."

Lita stuck her tongue out at her well meaning friend.

"So, are we okay?" John asked Lita.

She responded with a quick kiss. "More than okay."

"Well, isn't this lovely. Finally, I don't have to listen to Cena whine and bitch and moan about Lita not loving him anymore."

John flipped the bird at Randy.

Trish smacked Randy on the arm. "He's just jealous. It's okay to admit that."

"And why the hell would I be jealous of him? He's such a sissy boy who is whipped."

"Fuck you Orton."

Randy smirked at John. "You wish. But I'm sure your girl over there wouldn't like that."

"Anyways. So Li, are you going to ditch me for lover boy?" Trish hoping she would. She loved rooming with the redhead but she just wanted to see her friend be happy again.

Before Lita could respond, John responded for her. "Hell yea she is."

"I don't know about that." Lita said playfully. "I mean, I did want to want to take a hot, long, quiet bath by myself."

John gave a suggestive look. "Well, I could join you."

"I don't think it would be quiet. She did say she wanted a quiet bath. And we all know that you have a big mouth."

"Shut it Orton."

"He is right you know." Lita was having fun messing with John's head.

"I'll just have to kidnap ya."

"I just won't let her in the room." Trish quipped.

Lita playfully pouted. "You just want to get rid of me? I'm hurt Trishy."

"Well..." Whatever Trish was about to say was interrupted when the elevator finally started back up.

"It's about time. Now I don't have to hear or see Li and Mr. Whipped over here talk and act all lovey with one another." Randy just had to always add his remarks.

Trish smiled. "Well, you'll still have to hear them. Isn't your room right next to John's?"

It was Lita's turn to flip the bird at the Trish. "And what makes you think I'm going to let John touch me?"

"Excuse me woman? Ya ain't gonna let me touch ya?"

"That's what I just said."

Finally the elevator doors opened.

John smiled as he grabbed Lita by the arm and exited the elevator. "We'll see about that."

"Good night and try not to disturb Randy too much." Trish called after them as she exited the elevator and headed to her room. "And you," she said as she turned to Randy, "put headphones on or something. I think that will help."

Randy just stood there alone as he exited the elevator and Trish went off in the opposite direction to her room. "Thanks."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you guys like it. Reviews will be appreciated. **


End file.
